


Haibane

by Mikkeneko



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkeneko/pseuds/Mikkeneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they come to a world where the people have wings, they too wear their souls on the outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haibane

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the anime "Haibane Renmei," but there's no actual connection to that universe.

When they move to a new world, they take on the characteristics of that world. It's not just an attempt to blend in; the laws of physics demand it. When they come to a world where every person has a guardian spirit, they too take on guardian spirits. When they come to the world where the people can move objects with their minds, they too briefly gain that power.

When they come to the world where the people have wings, they, too, wear their souls on the outside.

"Princess..." Syaoran's voice is anguished. His ashy-grey wing feathers flutter behind him, echoing his distress; he barely even notices them, focused as he is on Sakura. As they all are.

Sakura's feathers are a soft glowing white, etched with intricate patterns; but her wings are pitiful things, almost skeletal-looking, missing huge swaths of feathers. As she slowly, tentatively opens them behind her, the few handfuls of feathers that do cling to her wings only make the ragged empty patches look more terrible.

"It's okay," she tells Syaoran, and though there are tears in her eyes and her chin trembles, she manages a smile. "It's just the first time... I had a chance to see... how badly I really was hurt, wasn't I?"

"We'll get them back for you, Princess," Syaoran vows earnestly, clutching Sakura's hands. "Every one, I promise!"

Kurogane grimaces as he slowly stretches and flexes his own wings. They feel heavy and odd - not only for the way they skew his balance, but for the even odder sensation that he should have had them all along.

He essays a tentative flap, and nearly staggers off his feet. Craning to look over his shoulder, he mutters imprecations; the wings are brilliant white edged with copper-red. Flashy and obtrusive, and between the size and weight and bright color he might as well wear a fucking flag on his head; stealth is going to be _impossible_ with these things.

He sighs; they'll just have to deal with it, like they've adapted to every other world up until now. Syaoran and Sakura are wrapped up in each other right now; he turns to the mage, watching them too, and begins to address the practical needs of their situation. "Oi," he said. "We're going to need local clothes. Hopefully ones that can cover these things. The princess can't exactly go out in public looking like that, and I refuse -"

He stops. Fai turned quickly when Kurogane looked at him, his wings folded tightly against his back. Fai is smiling, but there's a desperate edge to it, and he stands like a man trying to hide behind himself. "You refuse to what, Kuro-chan? Look silly? But you _are_ silly, like a big pelican flapping its wings!" he teased.

No matter how he dances, how tightly he draws into himself, it is impossible to completely hide it; in this world, Fai's wings are ebony black, a jet color so pure that they seem to glow.


End file.
